


《神祭·中》

by lilithmilch



Category: GuJianQiTan
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 06:36:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18463493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilithmilch/pseuds/lilithmilch
Summary: 本篇涉及蛇攻和gc窒息，描述露骨，务必慎入





	《神祭·中》

**Author's Note:**

> 本篇涉及蛇攻和gc窒息，描述露骨，务必慎入

羲皇天帝，人首而蛇身，创世而生，道统万物，司天地之间一切公正严明之律令。  
他是法则的化身，力量的主宰，光明的象征，是这世间一切强大可能的存在，也是最微小浮游的尘埃。他朝升旭日夜落星辉，发为行云挥袂成风，他可能是一只雀鸟，一尾红鲤，一头白鹿，一株海棠，却唯独不可能是一个人。  
一个……有血有汗、有温度有欲望的凡人。然而他偏偏就在这里，轩辕之丘，百神祭所，化出自己人首蛇身的法身，热切地、狂乱地、不合常理地与人族共主痴缠不休。  
天帝此刻的眉眼生动鲜活极了。那一头幻化人间万千流云的雪白长发如瀑如雾，丝丝缕缕包裹了两人一身，因神力激荡无风自动；那双象征天空的蔚蓝眼眸遍染赤红，隐约流转神力的金光。额间显露出与生俱来的华美神印，无缝天衣片片剥落，云烟般消散。他本就是世间极致力与美的化身，这样的容貌此刻被情欲熏染蒸腾，若放在平凡人中足以引起狂涛骇浪。但此时此刻他只落在一人眼底，被他紧紧拥住，在赤裸光滑的后背抓出一道道血痕，须臾间便被金光抹去。  
可他唯一的观众神智昏沉眼前阵阵发黑，无力欣赏如此活色生香的美景。

“啊……啊……不、不行……”姬轩辕哽咽着，拼命吞咽喉咙间的泣音，生理性的泪水让他眼前一片朦胧，不知所措地望着身上的施虐者，茫然又无辜的模样，难以承受却无力逃脱，乖顺、驯服、可怜又可爱地躺在自己怀中，细密颤抖。多么美丽，多么圣洁，多么诱人，多么……淫乱啊。我的，姬云。  
全知全能的天帝推演尽他的先天八卦，也堪不破算不出为何自己能对姬轩辕生出如此执着、如此炽热的爱欲，他不该是这样的。万事万物万般法则尽皆归于天帝，所以伏羲也应不偏不倚的对待他们，无心无情无爱无恨，他不会因一朵花分外妖娆而多看一眼，不会因一段琴格外动听而驻足回首，但偏偏那一天，他于九重宫阙醒转，还带着数百年久睡的慵懒梦寐，随意低头看向云镜，便就此陷落，被陌生的情流裹挟冲刷到未知的洪荒。  
天神落凡尘。有时伏羲甚至怀疑姬轩辕是不是蚩尤派来专门对付自己的魔魅，他的一举一动似乎都在蛊惑自己，他无法遏制地一次次驾临有熊氏，将所有赏爱过的东西都分给姬轩辕。天帝身系万物法则，他的思想、话语、行为都在消无声息影响天理，冥冥之中，因果定数，这也是为什么伏羲一定要秉持绝对的公正严苛，绝不能保留私情，因为就连他也不知道，自己帮助一只蝴蝶舒展鳞翅，远方将会卷起如何风浪。  
可他控制不住。于是，轩辕丘因频繁神降风调雨顺，物产丰饶带来的巨大人力财力令它很快成为最强大的部落，而被神垂怜偏宠的轩辕之主，风神秀雅，容姿出众，罕病少灾，就连岁月流逝都极少在他身上留下刻痕。  
神降与神礼带来的因果已经生效了。伏羲坐在神座御冕上低头沉思，漫不经心地看着云镜。姬轩辕的人魂已经刻上神记，若死后入轮回，怕是地界免不了一场异动。罢了……待到那天，我便将他渡为仙身，随我上天界，免得阎罗跑来絮絮叨叨。  
他看着姬轩辕逐渐将散落的人族团结在一起，教导他们造房屋、织衣物、挖水井、种五谷，上明天地纲常，下知礼乐周章。他看着那些人簇拥拱卫着姬轩辕，如尊敬爱戴一位神明，隐隐约约似乎也明白一点，为何自己会如此喜爱姬轩辕。  
喜爱发酵成欲望，令人始料未及，又理所当然。伏羲更紧密地拥抱怀里的人族，那容貌和肉体因神之恩赐不改初见，他的蛇身因兴奋狂乱摆动，此一生千万年来坐卧云端，从未如此畅快淋漓——姬、云！  
伏羲甩动长尾，将相比之下身形纤细娇弱的人族牢牢缠绕，下体挺动不休，那处肉穴已经多次接纳天神的爱欲，食髓知味，在深深浅浅的捣弄抽送中变得湿润多汁，温软柔滑。但那也仅限于伏羲的“人身”，尽管神体强横霸道神茎绝非俗物，也终归是人的物什。而现在，释放神力的伏羲化出法身，粗壮光滑的蛇尾覆盖层层金鳞，冷冰冰地将姬轩辕包围禁锢。蛇尾上竖立的肉根也是真正属于野兽的器具，粗糙硕大，遍布青紫筋络和肉刺，因情动而膨胀勃起，顶端微弯上翘，形状狰狞可怖，沉甸甸热腾腾地昭示这是一柄怎样可怕的凶器。

姬轩辕在伏羲授意下睁眼的瞬间就惊呆了，他的瞳孔因天神的靠近而收缩，皮肤因蛇信舔舐而颤抖。他跪坐在地，竭力保持冷静和端庄，但就连那美丽的发梢都显露他的恐惧。  
凭心而论，除却初遇那次的失控，伏羲待他一直是温柔克制的，小心翼翼，纵使神体对凡身的压迫不可避免，伏羲的动作仍然很怜惜轻柔，伴随细密的抚慰亲吻。所以半真心半假意，夹杂姬轩辕自己也说不清不敢想的微妙情愫，他也多次在与伏羲的情事中享受、沉沦、高潮、极乐。他向来不怕伏羲，偶尔称得上恃宠而骄嚣张恣意，但现在看着眼前神明最初的模样，他不确定是否因为神明从未展现自己狂暴的另一面。  
仿佛整个天地的威压俱在己身，伏羲一步步蛇行而来，无需任何束缚，姬轩辕一动都不能动。  
神将纤弱的人族抱起，放在冰冷的蛇身上，姬轩辕清晰感觉到臀缝紧贴着那个粗硕的肉柱，那么大，那么烫，根本不是凡人能容纳的凶器。  
近看伏羲，原本晴空般蔚蓝的明澈眼瞳也变成蛇类令人恐惧的竖瞳，威严高傲，不带一丝感情。他歪了下头，轻声问：“你怕了？”  
蛇信探出，湿粘地舔舐姬轩辕光滑白皙的胸膛，缓缓磨蹭那一对嫩红乳缨。早已被神调教得当的肉体不可避免地起了反应，哪怕是即将被一条蛇奸淫，姬轩辕的身体依旧记得这是伏羲，他白皙的皮肉逐渐泛红，后穴开始软化，难耐地蜷起长腿。  
伏羲毫无疑问地被取悦了，为此他仁慈地又将法身缩小一点，现在好歹那兽茎看上去不会像姬轩辕的腰身一样粗。  
“不用怕，你该庆幸直到现在我对你依旧如此偏爱，我并不想毁掉你。否则……凡人无法承受真正的神体威压，在我现出原身的那一瞬，你就已经是摊碎肉了。”  
“你若真的想当献给我的祭品，那该多好。”神的声音很轻柔，轻到姬轩辕都不确定自己是否听见这些词句。他只知道伏羲把住了他的腰身，将他整个提起，放在那高热巨大的阴茎上，穴口因方才乳头上的刺激微微湿润，但仍紧致闭合，微微含吮住头部，敏感穴肉感觉到的非人巨物令他毛骨悚然，姬轩辕急切地抬头想说点什么，伏羲却附身吻住了那双弧度优美天生含笑的双唇，下体骤然发力，粗硕可怖的肉刃在绝对力量的操控下硬生生破开穴肉，捅入绝不可能容纳它的狭窄秘地，残忍而又快乐。入口褶皱瞬间被撑平，因粗粝的摩擦挤压微微红肿起来，阴茎破开紧致肉壁，发出令人牙酸的滋滋水声，强行充塞了整个甬道，还在不知餍足地向里深入。  
亲吻很温柔细腻，将姬轩辕所有的惨叫痛呼吞下，而下身的侵入那样凶暴。伏羲双手紧紧揽着姬轩辕后腰，压制着他，感觉被残酷侵犯的人族整个身体都绷紧了，双手颤抖地试图掰开伏羲铁臂，长腿不住踢蹬，但那力道落在蛇身上微弱的不值一提。  
姬轩辕看似脾气好，实际再倔强骄傲不过，但他身体内部，真真是温软柔嫩的宝地。伏羲很多次品尝他的滋味，越吃越不满足，他对姬轩辕的欲望和贪婪已达到不可思议的地步，然而此时此刻他不想再思考了，放松自己整个退出，在穴口来回打转儿，安抚瑟瑟发抖的穴肉，趁它们稍微软化的时候，再整个插入那朵糜烂盛开的秘花。这时姬轩辕的反应尤其可怜可爱，他桃红的眼角挂着将落未落的泪珠，优美的双唇微张，艰难地喘息，随着神的抽插而颤抖呻吟。他仍然试图合拢双腿支撑自己，远离那个可怕的凶器，但伏羲一次次追上来，一次比一次深入，情欲和侵犯如甩不脱的附骨之疽，姬轩辕觉得撕心裂肺的疼，更可怕的是他如此痛苦却仍有快感，他与神多次交合，伏羲对他的身体了如指掌，轻易摆布。粗长可怖的兽茎轻松触及肉穴内里的敏感点，一次次碾压过，其上微微凸起的肉刺带来难以想象的刺激，高傲的人族共主忍耐许久，终于受不住地低下了头。  
姬轩辕神志不清地坐在蛇尾上呻吟，浑身遍布情欲的粉红和爱痕，因跪坐姿势挺起的胸膛上点缀两枚红果儿，乳晕上是刚被噬咬出的清晰牙印，摇曳生姿。他后穴艰难吞咽着粗硕兽茎，边缘飞溅出打成沫儿的浊液，前面色泽浅淡干净的性器也被刺激到勃起，随着伏羲抽插的动作一甩一甩，吐出清亮的爱液，身后本来梳理妥当的发辫全散开了，满头乌黑柔顺的长发披泻下来垂在脚踝，随着主人被摇晃抽插的动作在那双长腿上一扫一扫。这一刻他褪去所有作为人族共主的端庄、高贵、矜持，放荡不堪，却与那些供奉的神妓截然不同，最纯洁的引诱，最无辜的魔魅，是如此惊人的美丽，连天神都会动容。  
伏羲完全被他吸引了，竖瞳一错不错地盯着那张沉沦肉欲的俊美容颜，伸出手去爱抚他，姬轩辕便颤抖着攀附上来，双手虚软地搂住神明宽阔后背，伏羲俯下身回抱，让姬轩辕把头枕在自己肩上，于是那些随激烈顶撞不断吐露的好听呻吟都入了神明的耳朵。伏羲眼眸一暗，抓住两团白皙饱满的臀瓣揉捏，让穴口与肉茎贴合的更加亲密，发力狠顶。他想射了。  
“啊啊……慢、慢点，痛……”姬轩辕难耐地哽咽着，双腿痉挛夹紧了粗壮蛇身。他的肉穴已经被操熟了，汁水淋漓，被撞出不间断的淫靡水声。这样粗硕的非人器具插在体内翻搅无疑是痛苦的，可身体的抚慰又那么欢愉，这样矛盾的感觉快要将他逼疯，性器不断被从后穴中顶撞摩擦，快感堆积，却始终差那么一点。姬轩辕想抚慰自己，但这次伏羲没有允许，将他的双手反剪在背后，渴血地咬住被迫暴露的修长脖颈，阻断气管。  
“呜……”呼吸被制的窒息感很快让姬轩辕挣扎起来，空气逐渐流失，后穴顶撞的力道却分毫未减，他甚至错觉伏羲想这样就此杀死自己，在痛苦的高潮前窒息而死。头脑已经不甚清楚，眼前一片漆黑，姬轩辕茫然地骑在蛇身上，如姿势淫靡的雕像。直到沸水般滚烫的神精在肉穴内喷涌而出，伏羲松开了他，新鲜的空气骤然呛入气管，一切感官瞬间回笼，并敏感地到达最高潮。姬轩辕止不住地呛咳着，还被神精烫的大叫，一滴神血足以让整座城池化为飞灰，神精亦是如此灼热，无论做过多少次，姬轩辕都难以承受被神精内射的感觉，六爻皆阴的纯阴体质让他能够容纳神精，却不能削减烧灼之痛，更何况这是天帝的原身，神力无遮无拦，肆意鞭笞这具脆弱的肉体凡胎。伏羲射了很久很多，神精撑满了他整个肚腹，从穴肉边缘满溢出来，姬轩辕嗓子都叫哑了，整个人虚弱地趴伏在蛇尾上，甚至没注意自己也射了出来，无需抚慰，生生从后穴被操射。  
当伏羲抱起他来，在耳边轻轻问出那句话时，姬轩辕心里都有些责怪自己异乎常人强大的精神力，即便遭受这样残酷的对待都无法昏厥，然而他抬起的温润鹿眼中，倔强骄傲一如往常，甚至微微带笑。  
“姬轩辕，你认错吗？”  
“轩辕冒犯天帝甘愿领罚，然何错之有？”  
他看着伏羲蛇瞳收束，危险地眯起了眼睛，半晌嗤笑道：“不愧是你。”  
“姬云啊姬云，你的骄傲如此耀眼……却也如此可恶。既然不屑于我的宽恕，那便准备好接受神怒吧。”

蛇尾一甩，姬轩辕扑在那根兽茎旁边，脸朝着它，还能清晰看见上面残留着自己的血液欲液。他难堪地转过视线，却愕然发现还有另一根巨大肉刃缓缓探出金鳞，抵在他唇边。  
看着呆滞的人族，伏羲愉悦地勾了勾嘴角。“蛇性本淫。在某些方面，我的习性与蛇并无二致。现在，取悦我。”冰冷的蛇尾缠上腰身，将他摆在适合口交的位置，随后蛇尾向下游走，尖端在穴口处磨蹭按压，试探地向里钻入。  
“在此之前我也得为你做些准备，毕竟是孱弱的人族……”


End file.
